Whiskey Mouth
by johannagayson
Summary: Johanna meets Effie Trinket for the first time.


Well. There goes another Games. Both of the tributes that Blight and I had mentored are gone. I knew my first year as mentor was going to be difficult, but I feel so empty. I'm only nineteen; I shouldn't be in charge of training those just a couple of years younger than me to survive. Well, I guess there's really nothing I can do right now. Time to go to the bar…

I step inside a small capitol bar and it's empty. I made the right choice. There aren't any TV's in here so no one will be here to watch the rest of the Games. I take my seat and order a couple of shots from the bartender. I throw back a couple and I hear a very high-pitched voice.

"Well, hello there miss Mason!" God, I did not want to be bothered. I turn around and see a bright orange dress and a very shiny matching wig. Wait, I think I've seen her before…

"You're Effie Trinket, right? Twelve's escort?" I look her up and down. Ugh, typical capitol woman. So sad to see the way these women hide behind the grotesque make up and clothes. I like my women natural.

"That's right! That's me! Now why are you in here all by yourself, little lady?" She puts her hand on my shoulder. Why is she touching me? Geez. I just stare at her hand and respond, "My tributes are dead, this is where I want to be. Was there something you wanted?"

She smiles and takes the seat next to me. "Oh bartender! I need some martinis please!" The bartender steps back over to us, fixes Effie a couple of fancy drinks, and sets them down. I watch the two of them interact, and they seem to know each other. Fine with me, maybe I'll be left alone. I turn around and let them have their privacy.

After I down my last available shot, I turn to ask the bartender for a beer. The moment I turn, however, I see her stepping into the back room. She looks back to Effie before closing the door and winks. What is going on? Why would she leave her bar unattended? Is it because she knows Effie and perhaps trusts her?

Hm. Oh well. I guess I'll have to wait for my next drink.

Once the bartender is out of sight, Effie puts her hand on my shoulder again. The alcohol inside of me causes me to not really care anymore. "Yes?" I ask her. "What do you want now, Effie?"

"Oh, Johanna. Let's cut the chitchat. I know you're young, but I also know about some ladies in District 7 that have enjoyed your company. Does the name 'Rita' ring any bells?"

Shit. That's the peacekeeper I had an affair with right after I won my games. We cut it off before I left for my Victory Tour, but I guess Rita doesn't know how to keep a secret. I nod my head and do not offer a vocal response. Miss Effie Trinket obviously has an angle here. I'm anxious to find out what it is.

"That's what I thought. I've been very lonely these past few days, especially dealing with that disgusting Haymitch. I've been noticing you and I can't help but think…" She gets up from her seat and wraps her arm around me. "I can't help but think that you could give me some company as well."

She raises her right leg and rests the spike of her shoe on my knee. The short dress rises to show that she is indeed not wearing anything underneath. Fuck. What have I gotten myself into? My mind is screaming that this is a red flag, but the whiskey is telling me to go for it. Whatever, I have nothing to lose. Also, to be honest, she looks very nice under that dress.

I sit frozen for a moment, waiting for her next move. She moves in closer, and I wait for her to kiss me. She doesn't, though. She runs her tongue over my lips, and makes a path to my ear. She nibbles on my earlobe before whispering, "What are you waiting for, Mason? _Fuck me._"

Adrenaline runs through me. Fine. She wants a show? I'll give her a fucking show. I wrap one arm under her raised leg and put my other arm behind her back. With almost no effort at all, I lift her up onto the bar. She lies down and knocks all the glasses to the floor. They shatter everywhere and I wait for the bartender to come out pissed.

Nothing. She must have known what Effie was up to. Effie tugs at my shirt and I strip it off, following her command. Her eyes sparkle with pleasure when she sees that I wasn't wearing a bra. I flip her on her side and pull the zipper all the way down and force the dress off of her. Wow, her body. I definitely am glad the whiskey took over my mind for a moment. I turn her back on her back and get on top of her. I kiss, suck, and bite on her neck hard. She grabs my hair and pulls it even harder.

"Excuse me. That's not what I told you to do." Effie snarls at me. I want to laugh, because she has no idea who she is messing with. I force her hands off of me and get right in her face. "I'll fuck you when you're good and ready, sweetheart."

She smiles and bites her lip. "Oh, you're very confident, aren't you? This better be fucking worth it, Mason."

I grab the bottle of whiskey from below the bar, and pour it over her stomach and breasts. Fuck the bartender, this is my bar now. I begin licking it off of her stomach and make my way to her breasts. She moans softly as my tongue teases her nipples. My hand runs lightly over her inner thigh and I can feel her shaking. She's dying to have me, I can tell.

My hand reaches her middle and I moan into her chest. The wetness coming from her is fucking ridiculous. She is more than ready for me. I slide one finger in, and I smile at how tight she is. I'm rewarded with a loud moan from her. I tease her for a moment before gently entering another finger. She screams and I feel her nails in my back. I thrust deep into her and use my thigh to help. I continue to suck hard on her nipples and I feel her body arching up against me. Her tight center is pulsating around my fingers and it only drives me to fuck her harder and faster.

"Oh fuck, Johanna. Fuck!" Effie is screaming my name and I love it. To hear someone who is normally so bubbly and poised like this makes it all even better. I go as hard as I can, doing my best to make her come as hard as possible. I bite down hard on her nipple and make one hard thrust inside of her. We scream at the same time. I'm screaming because her nails are deep as hell in my back. She is because she definitely just came. She becomes even tighter around me and I wait for her to collapse.

Her arms fall to her side and I slide out of her. She only takes a moment to catch her breath before pushing me off of her. She hops off the bar, slides her dress back on, and kisses me on the cheek. "See you later, Mason." She winks and walks out of the bar.

I put my shirt on and the bartender comes out.

I don't look her in the eye as I start to head out, but I can hear her sweeping up the mess.

"You get some rest tonight, ma'am." She says, as if I didn't just fuck Effie Trinket and destroy her bar.

"...Will do." I respond.

What the fuck just happened?


End file.
